plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 25
Far Future - Day 25 is the twenty-fifth and last level in Far Future. The player must defeat the Zombot Tomorrow-tron in this level. When the player finishes this level for the first time, he/she gets the Far Future Trophy. Difficulty *Zombot Tomorrow-tron is a well-rounded mechanized walker that is capable of neturalizing plants and as well as Power Tiles with its missile attack and absorbing tons of attacks. Not only that but it is also capable of calling durable zombies such as Shield Zombie, Future Buckethead Zombie, Gargantuar Prime, and Mecha-Football Zombie. It is at less threat level for first phase and focuses more on summoning zombies. With only Laser Beans and Citrons for self-defense, it will take some time to kill zombies despite the Infi-nuts given as well. *At second phase, it will start calling more battle hardened mechanized walkers such as Gargantuar Primes and will start as well utilizing its infamous Charge & Assault, increasing the handicap of the level. Also at this moment, Plant Foods are slowly becoming rare. *At the final phase, Zombot Tomorrow-tron discards calling Gargantuar Primes and will start calling on Mecha-Football Zombies and Shield Zombies to increase the difficulty further, plus Plant Foods at this state are given from minimal probability to zero probability. Strategies *Plan which plants should be placed on the power tiles. Putting Plant Food on Citrons is a good choice, as it can destroy a Gargantuar Prime or a Mecha-Football Zombie in one hit. Make sure you have at least one Power Tile per lane, to maximize the Plant Food's effect. Beware though, as they can be destroyed when Dr. Zomboss fires his missiles. Whenever he targets a Power Tile, use Plant Food on them to stop the attack. *In the first phase, consider using Plant Food to stop missile attacks (by using Plant Food on the targeted plant). *E.M.Peach and Magnifying Grass (which needs sun) are not given. Therefore plan at your best. Stall the zombies instead with Laser Bean's or Citron's Plant Food ability. Keep in mind that Laser Bean works well as it can obliterate machines with ease while Citron can topple one. *Infi-nuts should be used on the first phase. It becomes useless on second and third phases. *Save your Blovers for first and third phase. No need to waste one for thrown Bug Bot Imps. Otherwise you will risk chances during third phase. It is really useful during the first phase to destroy all Jetpack Zombies instantly, as they can carry Plant Food that you may need early on, and they can also get in the way of your Citrons firing at stronger zombies. *Like any other Zombots it is divided into three healths and statuses. Depending on its status, it will summon more zombies and use its charge attack. **Phase 1 - Future Zombies and its Conehead and Buckethead variants, Jetpack Zombies, and Shield Zombies are only summoned. Farm for Plant Food first for the next phase or you will risk a Lawn Mower. **Phase 2 - Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are now summoned. Also, Jetpack Zombies and Shield Zombies are discarded from the field. Gargantuar Prime's Lasers can be of threat at this moment and you might lose two rows of plants by chance. Feed the Citron with Plant Food to deal with Gargantuar Primes while Laser Beans for compressed zombies. Zombies are tend to be compressed together when summoned in this phase. **Phase 3 - Mecha-Football Zombies are finally summoned and Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are discarded from the field, Shield Zombies and Jetpack Zombies will come back. Stall for time by planting things directly in front of the Mecha-Football Zombies and use Plant Food on the Power Tile sets as much as you can. Usually the Zombot Tomorrow-tron will not be able to hold up against so many Plant Food attacks and will easily be defeated at this point. *As always, stall the zombies which is the highest threat. *Power-ups and Mower Launch are your last resort options. *If you are determined to stop the zombies from advancing on the third stage but also want to avoid letting the Mecha-Football Zombie bulldoze your plants and interfere with your chance to give your plants Plant Food, follow this step: place the Infi-nut in a lane away from the path of the Tomorrow-tron, because you never know when the Mecha-Football Zombie will spawn onto the map and how many will spawn. With the shield ability, it will not bulldoze the plants and interfere with your concentration of giving your plants Plant Food. As soon as you see one fully spawned, immediately give the Infi-nut Plant Food to block all the lanes. Then, quickly give the Laser Bean Plant Food to take away half its health as well as clear any other zombies that are in its way and let your Citrons finish the job. If the Zombot Tomorrow-tron changes lanes and an Infi-nut is in its path, dig it out, re-plant a new one in a different lane, and give it Plant Food. *Sometimes, the charge attack can actually be useful. If Zomboss is about to charge in lanes with problematic zombies, let him do it. While he will destroy your plants, he will also prevent you from needing to use Lawn Mowers. This can also earn you Plant Food, especially in Phase three, as in Phase three, Plant Food is scarce and at the same time, it requires you to consume one Plant Food before acquiring another one. *To avoid wasting Plant Food, it is highly advised to only use it on Power Tiles. Make sure the Power Tiles are lined up correctly so you can maximize damage and accuracy to both Dr. Zomboss and the zombies. Gallery Imge.jpg|Before battling HereHeIs.png|Unlocked Hynotized.PNG|Trying to turn Crazy Dave against the player Defatet the Zomboss Far Future Day 25.PNG|After beating Zombot Tomorrow-Tron.jpg| current strategy Zombit Tommorow tron strategy.jpg| 's strategy Trivia *All the plants in this battle are limited. The player can have only ten Citrons, three Infi-nuts, fifteen Laser Beans, and one Blover at a time. *This is the first boss fight with no lobbed-shot plants, the second is Big Wave Beach - Day 32. * Upon completing the level, Crazy Dave appears and calls the level 'hypno-MAZING'. This was hinting at Hypno-shroom, which would make a return in the next world, Dark Ages. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Far Future Category:Far Future levels Category:Levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Boss levels